Shatter Young Ones
Shatter is quite a carefree female. She is airy and free, roaming on her own often. Though Shatter is quite independant she is quite good at keeping control and setting down limits. She is quite pressing when it comes to dominance and knows how to attain discipline. Though Shatter is quite strict she is also quite affectionate with her mates and close ones, keeping a close eye on her pups. Beginning Shatter was first seen on January of 2008 along with another female named Jay, they were joined by three Vivian males named Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat, a Commando male named Timber and a lone female, Fathom. All seven wolves stayed together being known as the Young Ones Pack. Youssarian became the alpha male and he chose Shatter as his mate, Shatter became the new apha female of the Young Ones. Thunder Cat left to later form one of their biggest rivals, The Scooters. Youssarian who was weak from fighting the other males, was overthrown by Hambone within the next month. Shatter and Hambone mated, in spring Shatter gave birth to Einstein, Beethoven, Mozart, Shakespeare and Big Will. The same month that she gave birth to the litter, Hambone was ousted by Youssarian, who later became Shatter's long-term mate. Beethoven was predated and on early november Einstein was killed. On winter Shatter and Youssarian bonded and produced another litter of five pups integrated by Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat, sadly Wiley Kat was predated by an eagle when they moved dens. One day Timber was left babysitting when the Scooters attacked the den, he tried to move the pups and Bolt almost died. Next year the pack had a territorial fight with the Scooters causing Bolt to be killed, Junior got badly wounded but recovered. After the fight roving male Houdini visited the Young Ones and managed to mate with Shatter while Youssarian wasnt watching, it didnt last long till Youssarian realized what was going on and chased him off. Shatter's rebellious daughter, Mozart, mated with a roving male and got pregnant. Shatter attacked her as a warning, either way Mozart aborted her litter and Shatter gave birth again to Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. The f ollowing days Shatter, Youssarian and other pack members left to hunt leaving Hambone, Hazel and Rocket Dog to babysit. Hambone instigated a den move and the young teens followed, unfortunately Silver drowned in the chaos but Rocket and Hazel carryed the remaining pups back. After a few days their other rivals, the Whiskers attacked their den while Shakespeare was babysitting, he fought to protect them until the Young Ones came back just in time and chased them off, the Whiskers ran leaving a pup behind, Finn, Shakespeare rescued him and he was adopted into the Young Ones. On January of 2011 the pack separated after a fight with the Commandos, Shatter and Big Will were in charge of the main half while Youssarian and Mozart led the other, Mozart mated with a rover during that time. When both halves united Shatter and Youssarian got back to their ranks. On spring Mozart gave birth to Shade, Phoenix and Drew, Shatter who was pregnant with her fourth litter didnt like the idea of having more pups than hers. She furiously attacked Mozart and tried to kill her pups, her motherly instincts made mozart attack back, the fight started a chaos. Finally Shatter caught one of the pups, Shade, and killed her. Then she kicked out Mozart for breaking the pack rules and gave birth to her last litter on May 2011, Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Shatter began to show signs of disease around that days. She mysteriously disappeared, Mozart took the chance to rejoin and take over as alpha female too. But Shatter returned to the Young Ones and again evicted Mozart getting back to her alpha role. On June 2, 2011, only one month after she gave birth to her fourth litter, she died of disease leaving the Young Ones without an alpha female. Shatter had over 18 pups and many of them became alphas. Litters Shatter had four litters with 14 surviving pups. First Litter born on April 20, 2008. Fathered by Hambone. Mozart, Shakespeare, Big Will, Einstein and Beethoven. Second Litter born on April 15, 2009. Fathered by Youssarian. Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat. Third Litter born on May 7, 2010. Fathered by Youssarian. Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. Fourth Litter born on May 3, 2011. Fathered by Youssarian. Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters